


The Neighbor

by Pumbie



Series: Jeronica Drabbles [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumbie/pseuds/Pumbie
Summary: There was blood on his hands and murder in his smile; she looked at him once and fell in love.





	The Neighbor

She swore her heart stopped beating in her chest as she stared at him in disbelief, searching his eyes for any hint of insincerity as she took in his words.

“I love you,”

She found none.

—

He was new. She had never seen him before so of course, he must be new. But he seemed different somehow a little quiet, a little mysterious. Her new neighbor is a recluse and she liked him.

He was different from the Andrews who were the perfect young couple. Or the nosy redhead next door who seemed particularly interested in her love life. So compared to her other neighbors, the new tenant was her favorite.

She had talked to him before, it was a short conversation but she learned that he was a writer and his name was Forsythe but he preferred the name Jughead.

It had been two years of her living in that small town but she had never met someone like him before. He intrigued her and she should be weirded out by how much he drew her in but he had this magnetic charm that she couldn’t resist.

So she tried to talk to him every morning on her way to work or gave him leftover cookies from the cafe she worked in. She learned that he liked chocolate chip the most but he had a certain liking for brownies. She knew these little things about him and she couldn’t help but feel proud.

—

“Good morning, Jughead,” she greeted.

He nodded in greeting, “Veronica.”

She turned to walk away but his voice stopped her. “Is your coworker still bothering you?”

She looked at him confusedly. "My coworker? You mean Nick?”

“Yes, the one who bothers you,” he replied.

“I’ll be fine. He’s very… forward but I’ll be okay.”

“Well, he won’t be bothering you anymore,” he said while closing the door to his apartment.

Nick didn’t come to work that day.

But Nick’s body was found a few days later.

He was found in an alley, dead with stab wounds. The police said that it was a mugging, that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

She should be sorry, but it would be a lie.

—

“Did you like my gift?”

She faltered in her step but continued walking

He woke up the next morning and found a cup of coffee and brownies at his door.

—

It wasn’t hard to believe that he was the one who killed Nick. It was actually fairly easy, his words and the fact that the killings started after he moved to the sleepy town.

She also knew that he had been the one watching her the past few weeks.

After all, she had been watching him too.

—

Jughead was her new obsession.

His deep eyes, his dark unruly hair and the way he had with words were what she loved about him. Even she loved the scowl that he always wore.

But the things she loved most about him?

The way that there was blood on his hands and murder in his smile. Those were the things she loved most.

He held her heart and she knew that she held his.

—

“I love you, but if the situation calls for it, I’ll cut you down just like any other,“ he said.

She drew her face close to his and kissed him, letting him taste the blood on her lips.

"Honey, I’ll kill you before you even thought of killing me.”

He smiled.


End file.
